Medabots: the Medals of Harmony
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: Medabots, mechanical marvels that have made themselves apart of everyday life for everyone around the world. They are workers, helpers, warriors but above all they are friends. How will Equestria change when they are introduced? Find out now!


Medabots: the Medals of Harmony

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor Medabots. My little pony: friendship is magic is copyright of Hasbro while Medabots is copyright of Kodansha.

Summary: Medabots, mechanical marvels that have made themselves apart of everyday life for everyone around the world. They are workers, helpers, warriors but above all they are friends. How will Equestria change when they are introduced? Find out now!

Prologue

Time: June 6, 2215; 12:36 pm.

Place: World Medabot Association Headquarters, New Tokyo, Japan.

It was a warm summer day in new Tokyo. Families were playing in the park and children were being watched over by mechanical beings not really taller than they were. A man with grey hair sat at his desk looking out over the city. On his face was a pair of black chevron shaped sun glasses. A primal roar and small earthquake caused the man to jump out of his lab coat. After the man got over his initial shock, he pressed a button on his desk for the intercom and asked, "What on earth was that?"

"Doctor Aki sir," a security guard replied, "There are sounds of a struggle in lab 6HRMNY."

"That is professor Mitarashi's lab." Doctor Aki exclaimed as he ran from the office. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Kanji Mitarashi was a new hire for the company. He loved medabots as much as anyone else. Barely out of his twenties, he was the youngest professor of cybernetic ever. 'Karin is going to kill me if anything happens to that boy.' The good doctor thought frantically. His young niece Karin had practically adopted the man as an older brother while he was a senior at Rosewood Privet School. He was also one of the reasons why she had a healer class medabot. He was a trouble magnet, almost always getting into fights. Doctor Aki was brought out of his musings by a man in combat armor shouting for him.

"Thank goodness you're here sir." The guard sighed as his partner Medabot rolled toward the door and trained his guns on it. Even through the reinforced door and walls, it sounded like a battle for ones very life was taking place. "As you can hear I would have to guess someone broke into the lab and started to bust up the place with the professor inside."

"Is it the rubber robo gang?" the doctor asked.

"We haven't heard a single squeak from those stupid rubber outfits of theirs." The metallic voice of the tank type bot stated.

"Nor have we heard that annoying cackle from that phantom renegade idiot." A female guard growled. In her opinion he was worse than the rubber rejects.

"It's gone quiet." The tank bot stated as he turned his safety off.

Doctor Aki approached the door and said, "Administration override code 5-c-4-r-4-b." the door dinged a couple of times and opened. Inside was like a warzone. Machines and computers were ripped from the walls and floor. Blue prints and other documents were strewn about haphazardly. In the middle of the room was a man with brown hair. Like the good doctor, he wore a white lab coat. He was currently sitting on the floor hugging his knees and crying his blue eyes out. Doctor Aki knelt down next to the man and asked, "Kanji, What happened here?"

"I have been venting my frustration and coming to a realization that all I have been doing is an exercise in futility." Kanji sobbed feeling broken inside.

"Why do you say that?" Aki asked knowing that if Karin was there she would have broken down crying as well.

"Because," kanji said as he looked at doctor Aki with red puffy eyes, "No matter how cool I design a medabot or how sophisticated the maintenance tool I create, your still the one people praise for the work."

"You're right," doctor Aki sighed knowing that if he said he was wrong it would be like lighter fluid on a lit grill, "My face is too synonymous with Medabots to allow someone else to shine through."

"I just wish there was a place out there where medabots would be a new thing, you know?" kanji said/asked, "Someplace where the masses would all have wonder in their eyes. Anything new now a days does not have the same impact as when the first medabot came online."

Doctor Aki bowed his head in thought as he remembered the sheer joy he saw on the people's faces. Just then one of the hanging lightbulbs in the room flickered on as he remembered a project the team had worked on. "What if there was a place out there where medabots were new?"

"What are you talking about?" Kanji asked hoping Aki wasn't just messing with him.

"Get your research and follow me." Aki said walking toward the door. Kanji and Aki walked down the hallways and stair wells until they were in front of a high security door. Aki input a code into the keypad and the door opened. Inside the room was a lot of tubes and inside the tubes were hexagonal coin like objects. Kanji was shocked to see so many medals he then turned to Aki and asked, "What's going on, Aki-jiji? What's with all these medals?"

"These are rare medals that I had the phantom renegade collect to keep them out of the wrong hands."

"So he's a company hired thief?"

"Yes he is." Aki smirked as he walked to an archway. "They are also your ticket to a place where medabots don't exist."

"Wait," kanji said as he stopped suddenly, "Are you saying that the rare medals have the power to punch through to other dimensions?"

"Yes and with these collectively have the power to do so safely." Aki beamed with pride.

"Wouldn't that much power cause the medabots in the city if not the world to go crazy and attack everyone?" Kanji asked his grandfather figure. He was more than a little worried about that.

"This room is specially shielded so that no signals can get in or out." Aki stated to his young friend, "Besides that none of these medals are being used by medabots in a robattle so we're fine."

"Okay Aki-jiji I understand that." Kanji said calmly as his nerves settled a little. "How do you know this arch is safe?"

"When we first activated this arch it was supposed to be a window into another world." Aki stated as he thought back fondly of that day. "We had gone through many calculations and modifications. We engineered and re-engineered tech and equipment. After a few tense moments of anticipation, the window opened to show us a lush forest and an old ruin that looked like the remains of a medieval castle. While the rest of the team was celebrating the achievement one of our Tankar brought our attention to the brown bunny that had hopped through the arch."

"Are you telling me that a living breathing rabbit hopped into the lab and did not have any deformities at all?" Kanji asked in disbelief.

"It also hopped back through completely unharmed."

"That's incredible." Kanji exclaimed the idea of traveling to other worlds was enticing. A thought then occurred to him, "How do you know that the world does not have medabots?"

"We sent a ninja type medabot to scout the area and she sent back these images." Aki explained as he turned a computer on. The images consisted of a Victorian village and looked peaceful. Indeed there was not a single medabot to be seen. However the thing that shocked Kanji the most was the fact that the inhabitants of the town were ponies. "The images you are seeing are indeed authentic."

The ramifications of such a thing was astronomical. Not only was there a world that did not have medabots but it was also filled with sentient pastel colored equines. 'Should I go?' Kanji thought as he looked between the portal and the images on the screen. 'Would I be welcomed there? Would the medabots be seen as something good or not? Could I come back if I left?'

"You have my full support no matter what you do." Aki stated patting his pseudo grandson on the shoulder.

With a sudden surge of confidence, Kanji the declared, "Fire up that portal Aki-jiji and lets introduce those ponies to the medabots."

"It does this old man's heart good to see you so excited about this." Aki said as he snapped his fingers and the lights turn up. Stacked around them were crates of equipment. There was a mini factory, portable generator, computers and blank medals. Attached to the stack of crates was a medabot that looked like a cross between a tank, mac truck and a bull. Above the crates was an aerial medabot that looked like a cross between an eagle and a jet plane. Strutting her way into view was a medabot that seemed to be a cross between a dragon, three headed snake and a shark. "Although I did know already that you would say that." Aki added with a smirk.

"It is always a pain how you are able to read me so well." Kanji stated shaking his head at the sight before him. "Of course if I weren't such a dime novel, you would have been trying harder."

"These medabots will accompany you to that other world as an example of what our medabot can do." Aki explained as he handed kanji three meda-watches. "Go forth my boy and spread the joy of medabots throughout the multiverse!" as he finished his proclamation he hit a switch and the medals in the room started to glow. The energy arced between the tubes and toward the arch. Particles of light swirled and condensed into tighter and tighter rings until a bright flash temporarily blinded everyone in the room. When the light died down the ruins of a castle could be seen.

"Brawn Haul," Kanji stated into the meda-watch, "Roll out!"

"Yes sir!" the TRK-type medabot said as transformed into an artic hauler. His arms locked in front of him. His legs split and locked with his arms. His head and horns locked into his back. He blew his air horn twice and drove through the portal, dragging the crates behind him.

"Jet Wing," kanji said turning to the BRD-type, "You're up next."

"On it boss." She exclaimed with a salute of her wing. She spread her wings and a golden visor shaped like a beak covered her optics. The thrusters on her back and hips flared to life and she blasted off after Brawn Haul.

"Lady Aqus," Kanji said with a bow, "May I have the honor of escorting you through the portal?"

"You most certainly may, good sir." The DRA-type giggled. She rest her hand on her meda-fighter's arm. The two of them strode forth and walked through the portal. As soon as her clawed feet clicked on the stone floor, Kanji fell flat on his face. "MASTER!?" the three medabots shouted as their meda-fighter groaned.

"That was weird." Kanji groaned as he rubbed his chin. His eyes snapped opened as he felt a distinct lack of finger on his hand. He looked down his muzzle and two facts made themselves known. One, he had an equine fore limb and two, he had a muzzle. He jumped up onto his four legs and looked himself over. He was now a rather sturdy looking earth pony. He was red and had the same curly brown hair as before only it was a matching mane and tail set. On his flank was the picture of a wrench and blow torch crossed behind a circuit board. His lab coat rested over the rest of him. "What happened to me?"

"It must be a side effect of humans traversing the veil between worlds." Brawn suggested as he tapped his gun barrel on his chin.

"Yeah that seems legit." Wing stated with a nod. She looked over to the dragon type medabot to see her vibrating. "Um… Aqus, are you okay?"

"KAWAII!" she squealed as she lunged forward and embraced her meda-fighter in a bone crushing hug. She rubbed her cheek against his with the tip of her tail rapidly wagging back and forth. "Master is so cute. I just want to cuddle him always."

"Bwa-hahahaha!" Wing burst out laughing holding her sides. She couldn't help herself as she had witnessed the prim and proper dragon get reduced to a grade scholar with a teddy bear.

"Wha…?" brawn gasped. If he had a jaw it would be well acquainted with the floor. He could barely process what he was seeing.

"Aqus, honey," Kanji chuckled nervously as he gently pried the medabot off him. "We have a job to do here. Can you focus on that for a while?"

"Oh yes of course." She said as she tried to compose herself. "May I cuddle with you when we are done?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes you may when we have made a base camp here." Kanji stated as he shakily walked over to the survival crate and opened it. Inside was a pair of large military grade tent. They were large enough to house a sleeping area and tables for the computers. There was also room for a work bench so Kanji could build new meda-parts. The generators were quickly setup and power was switched on. "At least we finished before the sun went down. We should rest for the night and start to explore the area in the morning."

"Yes master." The medabots said with a bow. Brawn stood near the sleeping tent and transformed into his hauler form. Wing flew up to the rafters and nestled down to sleep. After a little struggle Kanji crawled into the cot and Aqus slid in next to him wrapping her arms and tail around him. In the middle of the night, brawn growled and changed back to robot form and started looking around. He was not the only one to stir from slumber.

"You feel it too don't you brawn?" Wing asked as she silently landed next to brawn.

"What is it that you three feel?" kanji asked as he and Aqus walked out of their tent.

"The thing we are feeling is very similar to a rare medal back home." Aqus stated placing a hand to her chest. "It is powerful and seems to resonate with our medals. I can't explain it but that's what we feel."

"It's nearby." Wing said as her visor cascaded with numbers, letters and figures. A wire frame map appeared on her HUD and soon after a red dot flashed over a strange statue. "This is the thing that is giving off the rare medal energy."

"That is a very interesting statue." Kanji said as he walked closer. It had a central stand and five arms branching out from it. On these arms were spheres that had different marks carved into them. Atop the stand was a half broken sphere. The entire thing was covered in moss. "I don't know what those things are but if you are reacting to them they could be very bad."

"I assure you that the elements of harmony are a force for good." A feminine voice stated out of nowhere. A bright flash of light filled the area and when it died a new figure made her presence known. She was easily twice as tall as Kanji. Her coat was a pale almost white gold in color. Her mane and tail billowed in an unseen wind and were the color of an aurora borealis. On her flanks were sunbursts. She held her swan like wings out the same way a mother held her arms out to welcome her child home. On her forehead was a long spiraling horn. She wore golden slippers and jewelry. The crown on her head easily gave away her status.

"Who are you?" Aqus demanded as she and the other medabots stood in front of Kanji. "We don't take too kindly to surprises." She added as her forearms morphed into dragon themed blasters.

"I mean none of you any harm." The alabaster mare said in a serene voice showing no hostility. "I merely came here to personally investigate the energy pulse that originally came from here. Five energy pulses of the same wavelength and power are no coincidence."

"Stand down everyone." Kanji stated as he pushed his way to the front, "This is not how I wanted the first meeting of our two worlds to be." He turned to the regal pony and bowed, "Allow me to introduce myself your majesty. I am Professor Kanji Mitarashi. I am an expert in the field of cybernetics and one of the brilliant minds behind these marvels of technology." He swept his hoof to turn attention to the medabots. Said bots reluctantly bowed to her. "Their names are Brawn Haul, Jet Wing and Lady Aqus."

"Well met all of you." The mare said as she nodded "I am Princess Celestia, ruler of the lands of Equestria." As soon as she said that Aqus smacked her hand against her forehead and berated herself. "Prey tell why are you here?"

"I am here to forge a lasting friendship between our worlds." Kanji stated being honest with her. "I want your world to enjoy the wonders of medabots like mine have. They are protectors, helpers but above all friends."

"A noble thing to do indeed." Celestia said as she regarded the four before her. "It is friendship that Equestria values most and it is what the elements of harmony represent."

"Are you saying I can bring my medabots into your world?" Kanji asked hopefully. When she nodded Kanji busted out his snoopy dance.

(Fast forward two years.)

It had been two years since Kanji had set hoof on Equestrian soil and in that time many ponies were excited about the medabots. He had a contract with the royal guard to build some bots to help patrol the castle as well as help with search and rescue. The medabots showed the ponies how helpful they were outside of combat too. Kanji was in his new medabot factory overseeing the production of new medals. Outside the factory were crystals that absorbed the ambient magic and amplified it to give life to the cores of the medals.

"I sense that six of you are going to have a great destiny before you." Kanji stated as he looked on. The camera zooms in as a press falls on a set of hexagonal coins. After the press rises, the camera focuses on a single medal. This one has a beetle larva on a six pointed star.

(End of chapter.)


End file.
